Bathrooms, washrooms and the like are presently ventilated using a blower or fan that is contained together with its driving motor within a housing that is set within a ceiling opening or a wall opening and which housing has an inlet communicating with the room to be ventilated and a discharge pipe or duct leading therefrom. In present residential dwellings the discharge from outlet is into the attic space above the living area. While this may be suitable in areas of mild climate, problems of condensation arises in areas subjected to cold atmospheric conditions during at least part of the year.
In cold climate areas the attic space is insulated from the living area with the insulation being adjacent the wall that separates the attic space from the living area. The attic space above the insulation is subjected to atmospheric conditions because of being ventilated through either roof vents or soffit vents or both permitting air to circulate therethrough. When operating the ventilating system during cold weather the hot air being discharged into the cold air space causes condensation that not only can cause rotting of the wood in due time from which the building is constructed but also it can reduce the insulative value of the insulation.
For the purpose of ventilating the attic space there is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,581, issued May 26, 1987, a soffit mounted ventilator that is wind responsive. The purpose of the patented structure is to allow ventilation of the attic space but automatically close upon a predetermined wind velocity so as to prevent introduction of wind blown snow, rain or other particulate matter into the attic space of the building.